


House of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by marshmallownose



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hogwarts AU, Mr Sweet is the headmaster of Hogwarts, Multi, Victor teaches potions, all one-shots are stand-alone unless otherwise stated, it's a good time, lots of magical hijinks to be had, no beta we die like men, other teachers are here as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Ancient Egyptian Mysteries...Wait, what?
Relationships: (In no particular order), Alfie Lewis/Willow Jenks, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke/Joy Mercer, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	House of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the House of Anubis Harry Potter AU you didn't know you needed.
> 
> If you're curious, here are all their houses (some are controversial, but I have my reasons lol):
> 
> Nina: Gryffindor  
> Fabian: Gryffindor (he was a hat-stall between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but in this particular Hogwarts AU he was sorted into Gryff bc reasons)  
> Amber: Ravenclaw  
> Patricia: Gryffindor (y'all she is the LEAST Slytherin person idk why everyone insists on sorting hot-headed, says the first thing that pops into her head, suicidally brave Patricia into Slytherin lol)  
> Jerome: Slytherin  
> Alfie: Hufflepuff  
> Joy: Slytherin  
> Eddie: Hufflepuff (he could be Gryff but he's just got those Hufflepuff vibes okay?)  
> Mara: Ravenclaw  
> KT: Hufflepuff  
> Willow: Ravenclaw  
> Mick: Hufflepuff

Eddie had been just about to tell KT how bad her idea to try and find the Room of Requirement was when they stepped into the Potions classroom, and he was affronted by the smell of a familiar lavender perfume and something else he couldn’t place but was distinctly sharp. It certainly wasn’t terrible, but it was thick in the air.

The classroom was already half-full, and Victor was leaning over the cauldron at the front of the room, stirring whatever they were all going to be working on that day. Eddie noticed, too, that his Potions partner and sworn nemesis, Patricia Williamson, was already at their station with her eyes fixed firmly on the empty cauldron and sporting flaming cheeks. Evidently, she was embarrassed about something, which was a sight to see—he’d never seen his Gryffindor partner ever even break a sweat, let alone blush.

A thought occurred to him when he realized that’s where he recognized the perfume. He’d certainly been around her enough times in and out of class to know the perfume she always doused herself in. She’d probably spilled it on herself.

Smirking, he looked over at KT and noticed his best friend was breathing deeply, obviously smelling the perfume too. “Be grateful you don’t have to sit next to the source,” he whispered to her, and KT blinked at him in confusion for a moment.

He, KT, and Nina had all been students at Ilvermorny until the previous year, when Eddie had been asked by his father to attend Hogwarts, and KT and Nina had received better offers. Eddie’s no-maj—or _‘muggle’_ as they called it across the pond—mother thought it would be good for him to study in the UK with his father, and he couldn’t dissuade her otherwise. Besides, at least he’d have his two best friends. They’d all been in Thunderbird house together and thick as thieves. Though now it was only Eddie and KT, since Nina had been sorted into Gryffindor upon arrival while both KT and Eddie had been placed in Hufflepuff.

That was where he’d met Alfie and Mick, two of his roommates and close friends, and through them met Jerome and Fabian, both Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively. If you asked Eddie, though, Fabian seemed like more of a Ravenclaw to him; Fabian seemed to agree—but the Sorting Hat was never wrong.

Eddie liked Fabian enough to give him some insider knowledge on his crush on Nina, and Eddie could see the two of them now, at their own station, equally as flushed as Patricia was.

Patricia he’d met one day early in the previous year when he was visiting Nina and Fabian in the Gryffindor common room. Nina had to run out for a minute to help her Ravenclaw friend, Amber, out with some girl problem, and Fabian had run up to his room to grab a textbook so he could start studying for the Transfiguration exam like the snore he could sometimes be.

That left Eddie, a lone Hufflepuff, alone in another house’s common room. Luckily, there was a nice warm fire and a comfy armchair that he gladly snuggled himself into and shut his eyes. It couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds before he was roused by someone poking him in the side with the tip of their wand and clearing their throat sharply. He looked up into the face of a girl with the most piercing eyes he’d ever seen and auburn hair just a shade too red to be natural. She would have looked ethereal in the firelight if not for the scowl on her face.

For some reason all Eddie could say was: “You woke me.”

The girl just looked at him suspiciously. “Who are you? How the hell did you get in here?”

  
  
Oh, so it was going to be like _that_. Well, this girl seemed pretty easy to wind up. “Hello to you too,” Eddie replied, a lazy grin splitting his face in two and he stretched like a cat in the sun.

The girl frowned even more. “You’re not supposed to be in here,” she said matter-of-factly, but Eddie got the distinct impression she wasn’t exactly a stickler for the rules given…well, just about everything about her.

“Are you a prefect?” he asked despite already having an idea.

The girl looked confused by the abrupt question and shook her head. “No,” she said.

“Then why do you care?”

“What does that have to do with anything? I don’t want strangers in my common room.”

“I’m literally just another student,” Eddie pointed out. “Unless you can’t tell the difference between a student and a stranger.”

Patricia raised an eyebrow. “We’ve had some creeps here before,” she said before her frown morphed into something more challenging. “It seems like the trend continues.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Eddie asked, only half joking. “I should call you Blabs.” She made a face and lifted her wand in threat. Eddie tossed her a shit-eating grin, enjoying this back-and-forth more than he probably should. “Or maybe Yacker? Ah, yes,” he continued, relishing in the way the Gryffindor girl wrinkled her nose in disgust, “that’s the name.”

“You know what else has a name?” she shot back. “Floo powder. You should really use some to head back to the States.”

“Ooh,” Eddie drawled, clapping his hands together. _“Devastating.”_

“I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice.”

“I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be chivalrous.”

Yacker just huffed, and Eddie was delighted to see she was no longer suspicious of him and simply irritated. “Whatever,” she snapped, tucking her wand back into the waistband of her skirt just as Nina entered the common room.

She looked between them, clearly registering the atmosphere and smiled awkwardly. “Oh, Patricia, I see you’ve met Eddie.”

From then on, they’d been absolutely merciless with each other, playing pranks of increasing ridiculousness, bribing each other’s friends for insider information, and just endlessly insulting one another. They’d both been in for a shock when they’d been assigned as Potions partners the next year. Victor clearly thought it was a punishment, making them work together. However, if Eddie was being honest, Potions had become one of his favorite classes for that reason alone. Not because he actually really enjoyed Patricia’s company or anything. No, she just…made class less boring.

KT was still eyeing him funny and looked like she wanted to say something, but she caught sight of her own Potions partner, a Slytherin named Joy who also happened to be Patricia’s best friend, and instead just patted Eddie on the arm and made her way to her seat.

“Mate, can you not block the door?” Mick’s voice asked from behind him and Eddie shook his head, stepping fully into the classroom and striding over to his station.

“Take a bath in your perfume today, Yacker?” he laughed, sitting down. “I know you like lavender, but I’m pretty sure you didn’t need to roll around in the whole plant before class today.”

Patricia turned to look at him, piercing eyes wide with something he might equate with either mortification or horror. Maybe both. “You’re joking,” she breathed.

“What are you—“

“Alright, settle down,” barked Professor Rodenmaar from the front of the classroom. “Today we are starting our unit on Love Potions, specifically Amortentia.”

Unlike his partner, instead of turning scarlet, all the blood drained from Eddie’s face.

They worked in dead silence the whole rest of the class, and as they were packing up to leave, Patricia put a hand on his arm. “We’re never speaking of this again,” she said, before practically sprinting out of the classroom.

Eddie gulped as Joy shot him a curious look before following her best friend, while KT looked at him pityingly.

The thing was, Eddie _definitely_ wanted to speak of this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests for one-shots set in this world btw! So make sure to drop a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were curious, Eddie was smelling Patricia’s lavender perfume and her hair dye.


End file.
